Not a House Elf, Just an Elf
by Silvertongue15
Summary: A new years begins at Hogwarts and Harry is surprised to find that not only humans are attending school this year. An elf, just an elf, as Hermione puts it, is attending and she is ready to learn.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or anything like that, I've just a fan who likes writing my own fiction stories.

**Summary:** Harry and the rest of the school are surprised to find that they are being joined in their magical learnings by someone who isn't human. She's an elf, not a house elf, and she is something completely new and different.

**To Reader:** To my faithful readers of my last story, Snivelus Snape, relax, this isn't the end of that one. I will continued it. I just had an idea and thought I'd write it down, see what you think, so read and review. But remember, I'm still adding chapters to my other story as well, so read that one also. Thanks for your support so far and please, keep reading!

* * *

Harry sat and looked around, completely bored and starving. He sat in the Great Hall, the sorting hadn't started yet because well, the first years hadn't arrived from their boat trip. Harry sighed, he'd been on a long train ride and was really hungry, plus he hadn't had the greatest summer so far, his thoughts kept going through all that had happened. Being left to rot at the Dursely's with no news and nothing to keep him from suspecting the worst. Being attacked by dementors and almost expelled from Hogwarts Getting brought to 12 Grimmauld Place and seeing Sirius, plus hearing about the goings on that he hadn't heard or known about till then. Yelling at Ron and Hermione, he was still a bit angry with them, but more angry with Dumbledore, who hadn't even come to offer an explanation. Getting sent to the hearing, where he'd seen Dumbledore for the first time, but Dumbledore hadn't even look at him. This sent Harry's thoughts spinning around in a rage. 

He turned to Ron who looked just about as glum as he felt, his eyes looking down at the golden plate before him. Harry swore that he heard Ron's stomach growl, but that could have been his own. He was about to groan when the large doors at the entrance to the hall burst open and Professor McGonagall walked in, tall and imposing while a trail of tiny first years came behind her, all with anxious and frightened looks. Harry looked up toward the table and hoped to see Hagrid's feeble attempts to sneak into his seat, but Hagrid was no where to be seen, no Professor Grubbly Plank was taking up Hargrid's space. Harry frowned, where was Hargid.

He was about to point out the absence of Hagrid to Ron and Hermione when an audible gasp came from almost everyone in the room. Hagrid forgotten, Harry spun around to see what everyone had gasped at. He looked at the first years, this was apparently what everyone had been staring at, but he couldn't figure out what was so shocking, they all seemed normal to him. Maybe it was a wizard thing, he turned to Ron, to ask when out of the corner of his eye he saw the strangest sight.

There was a tall, willowy girl at the back of the line, this wouldn't have been so odd, except for the fact that she towered over the other first years and was about Hermione's own height, who was fifteen years of age. But this wasn't the strangest thing about her, for she had light purple skin that stood out a lot compared to the small, pale boy before her. Her hair was a mix between light green and light blue, like a turquoise color. Her ears were very different as well. They were long and pointed at the ends, reminding Harry of a rabbits, in fact they were so long they extended out past the back of her head. But instead of sticking straight up, they tilted back a bit, like human ears would be if they had been streched. Also what surprised Harry was that they didn't flop about, they seemed to have strong muscles or bones in them holding them up. The ears reminded him of a houseelves's as well but they weren't bat like, they were slender and elegant.

Now Harry had realized why everyone had gasped, the girl at the back who looked completely normal except for her complextion, hair color, and ears, and maybe height was definately not human. Harry didn't know what she was, but she was interesting at least. He could see beauty in her as well, she was exotic and unique, and yeah, beautiful. He was transfixed.

"Harry, she's an Elf!" He heard Hermione whisper from behind him. He turned to look at Hermione, he didn't need to ask who she was talking about.

"An Elf, like a house elf?" Harry asked confused, because she didn't look anything like a house elf.

"No, well I think they might be related somehow, certaintly the ears reveals they might be connected, but she is not a house elf, she's well, just an elf." Hermione said.

Harry heard Ron from the other side of the table mutter, "She's not just an elf."

Harry looked up, she definately was not a house elf.

* * *

**To Reader**: this will be from the elf's, you will find out her name later, perspective. Whenever you see the line it will mean you're changing from either Harry to the Elf or from the Elf to Harry. I hope your intereted cause things will get a lot more interesting. Please read on and review.

* * *

She was really nervous. She stood at the large doors, staring at them, she could see quite well, because the humans before her, (besides the one way in the front) were all short. She looked down at them and saw how nervous they appeared, that's exactly how she felt. In a moment she would be walking through those double doors into what she suspected was a room full of humans, she could hear them talking. As soon as she stepped through there would be no where to hide, she would be visible and every eye would be on her. She knew it. She was different amongst humans and it was like that anywhere she went with humans about, her purple skin and turquoise hair, plus her long ears were an oddity compared to their white or brown complextions or their black to yellow hair, so they stared.

But even though she knew all of this she was still nervous. She didn't know how the humans would react. She had come to places where her presence wasn't welcome, where there had been arguements and even fueds because she was there. Would this be the same? Would the humans throw her out? The tall human in the front hadn't, she had assumed she was in charge. The tall, female had looked at her as if she were human herself, maybe a little more of a glance, but she had been treated the same. She had been greatful.

She stood behind all the others, the young wizards and witches who would eventually become allies or enemies, she didn't know yet though. Then suddenly the doors burst open and they were walking along. No one had seen her yet, that was obvious because most of the students were talking and turned around, they hadn't even glanced at the young ones before her.

Then as she stepped through the door, people turned, eyes followed her, and a great many gasps escaped lips. She felt herself turn a darker purple, her face grew hot, and now she wished with all her might she hadn't come here, that she hadn't agreed to be taught in the ways of magic.

Months ago, she had first learned about witches and wizards, humans with magic. She hadn't thought any other creature but the elves had it, but she had been wrong. she was intrigued and when she found out they had schools where they could be taught to control this magic she wanted to go. Elf magic was powerful and uncontrollable at the best of times. It was rarely used and the only thing that was taught was how to keep it in check, how not to use it.

She had felt that she could do more with it though and as soon as she heard that she could be taught, it was intantaneous, she wanted to learn.

Unlike wizards who were born with the amount of powers that they would have for the rest of their lives and only came to school to learn how to use it, elves were born with power, but gained more and more as they got older and if they trained, like excercizing or using weights. Another difference, she thought as she walked down the aisle that was created by two tables, was that wizards had to use wands to use their magic, elves did not, though it was advisable. If elves used their magic without a wand it came out even more uncontrollable than ever and was so volatile that it most often killed that elf and anyone in a mile radius instantly.

With the use of a wand, an elf who didn't have control of their magic usually killed only themselves. Also unlike humans, elves channeled their magic through metal instead of wood. Her father had made her a wand for her, crafted it himself out of the finest and lightest metal, even engraved it with symbols of her clan and adorned it with several beautiful crystals.

Ah, her father, the cheif elder of their little village, how he had looked when she told him she wanted to learn magic with wizards, livid didn't quite live up to it. His face had gone such a dark blue she thought his head would explode. He yelled at her for hours, but she wouldn't lose the idea. He'd ingnored her, gave the guilt trip, even went on about her loyalty to the clan and what not, she didn't care, she wanted to be taught, she would be taught.

Once her father had realized this he went to talk to the headmaster at Hogwarts, Dumbledore. Her father had told her he would most likely be the only one who would except her. She didn't care, as long as she was going to a wizarding school. Her father sent a letter to Dumbledore and the very next day a tall, thin, wizard with a long silvery beard, a crooked nose, and sparkling blue eyes that would have rivaled anyone in her clan's showed up at their house. He had a warm smile and a kind voice.

"Marcuanon-ifearon-feredir, how good it is to see you." the tall wizard had said and then did their form of greeting, he raised his right hand and made an arc over his head, then took his left and extended it out and in. Her father looked surprised that the wizard had known this, but after only a moments hesitation had done the same.

"May I see your daughter, Bellesiel-Arwenaverya-Manathiel?" The wizard asked, waiting patiently. Her father seemed taken aback, but then nodded and gestured toward their home. She had been listening and watching through the window and quickly hurried to busy herself, while the wizard came to see her.

There was a knock at the door and she had called for the wizard to come in, he had, and walked toward her, a friendly smile on his face, she felt herself go a deeper purple and her ears shook with anxiety.

"You must be Bellesiel-Arwenaverya-Marathiel. You are the elf who wants to come to my school and learn magic?" There was no condescending tone in his voice, if anything it was all incouraging.

She nodded and said, "Ye..yes...I am...are...are you Dummledere?"

He nodded and then said, "I am the headmaster, Dumbledore, yes."

She blushed after she realzied she'd mispronounced his name, but he hadn't scolded or corrected her, he'd just went on talking.

"You are a brave one. Many will not aprove of what you and I are about to do here. You must know that this will not be an easy task, many will mock, shout, and even attack you. You must understand that while I am headmaster you are safe, but know that I do not see everything, so be careful. Bellesiel-Arwenaverya-Marathiel, I wish you well and I welcome you with open arms to my school. Here this is yours." He said and handed her an envelope, "It is an acceptance letter to Hogwarts and the supplies you will need. Will you need help to get your supplies?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, I don't know where to get any of this, my village doesn't have any of these supplies, sir." She said quickly.

"Alright then, I will come back for you on the day before you are to go to Hogwarts. Let me tell you that you will need a wand and I know that elves prefer metal over wood. We don't sell metal wands, so unfortuntaly I ask you to create one of your own. Also, you will need money, though if you don't have any Hogwarts would be more than happy to supply you with anything you need." He said and smiled at her warmly again, "Bellesiel-Arwenaverya-Marathiel, you are now a student at Hogwarts. Welcome and good luck, I have a feeling you will do great things." He smiled at her again and he began to walk away.

"Um sir." She whispered, but he heard and turned around.

"Yes?"

"You...you can call me Belle, you don't hav..have to pronounce my whole first name, its Belle." She said and tried to smile.

He smiled back and said, "Alright Belle Zergathia, I shall call you that. Thank you for allowing me to do so."

She turned a darker purple again and he walked out. She was going to Hogwarts!

She was brought out of the memory by a whisper from a human girl near her, "Harry, she's an elf!" Belle didn't turn around, but ignored the remark.

Then she heard the boy who was named Harry say, "An elf, like a house elf?"

At this she turned around indignant, she was not one of those twittering little slaves that bowed and followed orders from humans like a puppet. She wanted to yell at the boy or at least give him a dirty look, but he was turned away, talking to the girl. A house elf, how insulting.


End file.
